


hamilton, whats good?

by beachkids



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 9th graders, F/F, Freedom, Freshman Year, Genderbend, High School AU, Other, Underage - Freeform, Wonderful, aka philip and theo, alex studies too hard, angelica is on tumblr, genderflip, lowkey incest, middle schoolers too, philip and theo are discreet, philip is innocent, she loves to blog, theo is genderfluid, thomas goes by "tom", thomas is a sin, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachkids/pseuds/beachkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra and Thomas didn't really know each other 6th through 8th. Hell, who would've wanted that? Considering, neither of them can get along already fresh into the 9th year boarding school. The moment Alexandra stepped into the dorms, Thomas threw a shoe at the back of her head. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment, everyone staring agape at the two biggest nuisances glaring into each others eyes; another Freshman year kids wish they weren't apart of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hamilton, whats good?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i dont rly know how many chapters this is gonna be but ill update as soon as possible ..  
> this is basically the "met at a boarding school hated each other but secretly were super gay for each other" au
> 
> thx

"Did you know that your hair looks like an  _ancient tree?_ "  
  
"Are you insulting me?"  
  
Alex fiddled with her fingers. This was something she did on a daily basis, though she wasn't really sure why. It hadn't been a nervous habit, no, she was definitely  **not**  nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about when the subject is her hair, even if it was coming from her enemy -her worst rival-, Thomas Jefferson. The teenager was at her side, practically connected at the hip.

  
She was sitting too close to Alexandra. 

  
The brunette had tried to scoot her chair away from Jefferson. Multiple times, actually. The other student had just given Alexandra a wry smile, knocked the metal of their seats together, the sound making her shudder. It was like nails on chalkboard to her, metal surfaces banging into another. She could list off several other pet peeves Jefferson just so happened to bring to her attention today, but Alexandra decided that wasting the time they were given to finish this history assignment wasn't exactly an appealing idea.

 

 "Are you kidding me, Hamilton? Did you just mindlessly type this?" She heard Jefferson remark, doe-like eyes focusing in and out of hazy thought processes. Five neat sentences, scrawled out in the rich text format made up the document she couldn't have bothered to do last week. It really wasn’t her best work. Alexandra knew she could do more than this, in fact her assignments usually ended only after several pages worth of work. Surveying over the words she had written, the brunette let out the breath she'd been holding. It wasn't half bad, actually. The words were sloppier than her usual work, desperately needed editing, a simple, rough wall of text, but Jefferson wasn't appalled. Why wasn't Jefferson appalled? If Alexandra could remember correctly, they'd been in a constant war from the moment she had stepped foot on this campus...

 

 

The girl’s brown hair was pushed up in a messy ponytail, eyes bright with anticipation. Her sneakers made a constant squeak with each step, though it didn't seem to bug the girl, Alexandra in name, because the buzz of the crowd was much louder. The school lights flickered above the camaraderie of students, shining down on kids pushing their backpacks and bags up against shoulders or swinging them at their sides. The brunette's smile widened as she spotted her own little clique, bound to the back of the room. Excited to reunite with her friends, she started up a stride. That is, until something slammed into her, specifically, against her head.

 

 Hands shooting up to cover the stricken area, Alexandra glared about. Her eyes caught an object on the floor, an unusually large black Vans©J shoe, dotted with little crystal beads along the vamp. Her lips parted, agitation fuming from her expression as she flexed her hands and scanned the area for the attacker.

 

 "Oh, so sorry, I was trying to knock the freckles off your face." A voice erupted from behind Alexandra, making her whip around and practically bump into the taller girl.

 

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped, words lacking their usual witty tone. The first question popping up at the tip of her tongue always made its way into open air without a thought. There was hushed silence, some students turned to examine the hostility between two girls with growing excitement.

 

 "Tommy." She curtly replied, receiving a twinge of annoyance and the furrowing Alexandra's brow when not given a full name.

 

"So, do you always just go around throwing your disgusting shoes at innocent girls?" Alexandra huffed. Tommy smirked at her, reaching a hand forward to ruffle up Alexandra's brown mess of hair.

 

"No, you were just being annoying with the way you were walking," Tommy grinned. The brunette paused for a moment, fists clenching as she processed what she'd just heard. Shoving this 'Tommy' girl away with gentle force, Alexandra stalked off toward her bundle of friends, ignoring the chortle of laughter from behind her. It was most likely brought from her reaction, or maybe something the taller girl had done behind Alexandra's back, but she refused to look back.

 

The crack of knuckles sounded before her as the brunette returned her attention to her friends. Pissed off after watching the whole ordeal, all three of them looked ready for a fight. Shaking her head, Alexandra shuffled close to Jean Laurens, attempting to bring back the serenity she'd seen before. "Alex," Jean began, eyebrows knit in concern for the blow to Alexandra's pride.

 

"It's fine, really. None of you need to do anything, she's just a pest, right?" sighed Alexandra. Puckering her lips, the brunette finally allowed a glance back to the girl. Beside Tommy was Jamie Madison, a rather... independent Virginian girl. She'd been known to start trouble alongside another student, Thomas Jefferson, but Alexandra hadn't ever met the Jefferson girl, or so she thought.

 

The gears in her brain began to clack together, piecing together just who this tall, elegant, fashionable, rather  _attractive_  student who'd just insulted her was. Alexandra reminded herself to mentally punch herself in the face before taking Jean's hand, forcing a smile in place of a scowl. "C'mon." She simply muttered, signaling Mulligan, Lafayette and Laurens to follow her outside. 


End file.
